


Crash

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Language, Smarm, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack gets a surprise





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is G rated right now, I marked it slash because I thought it could go that way.

The fucking phone is ringing. Its 2 AM and a very interesting dream came to an abrupt end.

“O’Neill.”

“Jack.” I barely recognize the voice.

“Daniel?”

“Jack.” He sounds terrible.

“What?”

“Can you come and get me?” I roll out of bed and turn on the light

“Where?”

“Hospital.” Hospital!!!

“Which one?”

“Bethesda.” Here? In town?

“Why?”

“Car crash.” Oye. Bethesda Naval Hospital. Car crash, what the hell? 

“Be there in a flash.”

I head to the ER and ID myself. There, in a treatment room is my best friend. He’s got an arm in a sling, a bandage on his head, a busted lip and a black eye.

I join him. “Whatchadoin?”

He manages a shaky smile. “Visiting.”

“Bethesda?”

“You.” Me?

“Why?”

“Missed you. I had downtime.” He tried to smile with a swollen mouth, ducked his head and tried to hug himself with one arm.

“What? Uh, thanks, I think.”

“Take me home? Please?” Only Daniel. 

“Youbetcha.”


End file.
